


Taylor and Katy, move! There's a new feud in town!

by scarletred



Series: that's why we're making headlines [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Popstar, Gen, Mock Article
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletred/pseuds/scarletred
Summary: Read all about the rivalry of the decade!
Relationships: Charles Leclerc & Max Verstappen
Series: that's why we're making headlines [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633591
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	Taylor and Katy, move! There's a new feud in town!

**Taylor and Katy, move! There’s a new feud in town!**

Here comes your guide to it.

Posted on April 5, 2018

What would the world of pop music be without petty drama and silly feuds? A boring, sad mess. Sigh. But fear not, my lovely readers! There’s a potentially long lasting rivalry ahead of us…

Do any of you remember that Disney Channel series that got cancelled all of a sudden? Set in a glamorous high school where coincidentally everyone knew how to sing? Yes, we’re talking about _Formula Star_!

The main characters – Kyle and Tom – were two best friends trying to make their way through teenage angst, failed tests and disastrous love lives. You know, the usual. They’d fight often, but they always had each other’s back in the end.

**Where are they now? We internet searched the stars of our favourite teen shows!**

That was, of course, until the summer of 2014 when news got out that Columbia Records had bagged a very interesting signing. It was rumoured to be someone from a very popular Disney show, but no one knew for sure whether it was Max or Charles.

Two days later, in a long heartfelt letter to the fans Max, aka Tom, announced and explained his decision not to renew his contract with the Mickey Mouse company. Something about needing a change of scene and starting to pursue a solo musical career.

The following week the show was officially cancelled and Charles found himself jobless and very upset. As he recounted in a recent interview with _Billboard_, the first few months had taken quite a toll on him and his already fragile friendship with Max shattered completely.

He quickly got back on track and decided to follow the Dutchman’s footsteps. His new-found home? None other than Sony Music. After all in the _Formula Star_’s theme song they used to sing _aim high, straight to the sky_. They took it to heart.

**From being unemployed to topping the charts – read all about Charles’s journey to success!**

In May 2016 Max dropped his first single. It went straight to the number one spot, obviously. Six weeks afterwards his debut album, _Lonely Lover_, was released. A blend of pop-rock and piano ballads that impressed even the most sceptical of his critics.

After relentless teasing on all the existing social media platforms, on the day of his nineteenth birthday Charles finally presented his debut single to the world. _Cherry Lips_. People are still debating whose lips he’s actually talking about. The song remains a certified bop nonetheless.

The official interpretation is that Charles, being the little egomaniac he is, wrote this song about himself. _Cherry lips, won’t see them anymore…_ This theory works particularly well when one notices that the initials of the title coincide with his own. _Cherry Lips_. Charles Leclerc. CL.

But what about the blue eyes that can be seen in the music video? _Cherry lips, won’t get to kiss them no more…_ Maybe he is talking about someone. Some fans pointed out that Max’s lips tend to be quite red at all times… Eyes emoji. Eyes Emoji. Eyes emoji. Will we ever know?

**Gallery: the best theories from the internet on the Cherry Lips debate**

Charles released his debut album in November. A multi-coloured bubblegum pop bliss accompanied by a series of glam videos featuring all sorts of male and female dancers and very little clothing. The reactions were nothing short of ecstatic and a star was born.

But here’s where the trouble began. _Rolling_ _Stone_ decided to follow Max during a few dates of his sold-out American tour and a long in depth interview was the final product. A question about his former co-star was inevitable. The answer on the other end…

There was not a single aspect of Charles’s artistic views left unscathed. Max criticised everything from the genre – _bland, commercial pop you’ve heard a billion times before_ – to the aesthetics – _red is such a vulgar colour_. He questioned Charles’s songwriting skills – _what’s bad is boring and uninspired, what’s good is definitely not his _– and his work ethic – _you shouldn’t promote your body to sell the music_.

The quote that shocked everyone, though, is this one:

> Friends? We’ve never been friends. When I stumbled upon one of his videos I asked my sister [who is also his PR officer, Ed.]: _who is this guy? Do we know him?_ And she looked at me and said: _it’s Charles. You don’t remember Charles? _And I told her I didn’t. I genuinely didn’t remember his face at all.

I mean, whaaaat? We can’t really blame Charles for tweeting: _thank god i remember your face pretty well when i’m punching bags in the gym. ****head._

Things started to escalate from then on. Charles keeps throwing shade at Max for one reason or the other and Max keeps calling out Charles whenever he gets himself into trouble. Which happened quite a lot over the past couple of years.

**Quiz: from 1 to Charles Leclerc how much of a troublemaker are you?**

Their ever growing fanbases are constantly fighting one another over streaming stats, video views and literally anything else two fandoms could argue about. (Just this morning I was scrolling through Twitter when I realised that two girls had started a war over the cuteness of Max’s dog and Charles’s cat. I’m team cats always, by the way.)

Right now we get the feeling that this pop rivalry won’t be ending any time soon.

What do you think? Let us know in the comment section below!

**Author's Note:**

> So... did they date or not?  
That's for me to know and you to find out :)


End file.
